All In A Day's Work
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay post ep for 7x11. "I'll see you in a few minutes you clown." "Cute Danny, that's real cute."


**A/N: So, thoughts? Umm... Best. Episode. In. A. Hella. Long. Time. Fact. Basically, that episode was the reason why I watch CSI:NY and not the others in the franchise. There was banter in the show (across the board with every character!). There was a freaking DL scene. We saw cast chemistry. Carmine got a hair-cut. Anna/Lindsay was adorable! Eddie Cahill stole the show. They used a song I actually knew (and loved!) for once. Hm, what else? Oh yeah, did I mention we got a DL scene? Yeah? Well let's just reiterate... WE GOT A DL SCENE! Oh yeah!**

**Random side note, I had a sleepover (yes, I'm 20 and have sleepovers, judge me not! hahaha) planned for tonight and I cancelled last minute because well, I just couldn't bare missing the episode... boy would I have been pissed had I missed that episode airing live. Hah. Good choice Laura... good choice.**

**And guys, honestly, I actually don't think I have anything for my oneshot this week. So my plan is to just go for it and see what happens. (as if that isn't my plan every week :/)**

**So yes, we shall see what happens and go from there. Hopefully we'll come up with something!**

* * *

_Post-ep oneshot - season 7; episode 11: To What End? _

* * *

Lindsay stretched in her seat as she tried to refocus her attention at the task at hand. Only she would willingly choose a career that required her to piece together bullet fragments for hours upon hours. Couldn't have been a Doctor, or a teacher... had to be a forensic scientist.

_Attention to detail,_ she reminded herself as she blinked and set to on configurating the bullet back to it's original state. _Pay attention Lindsay!_

She glanced over her shoulder in the general direction of Mac's office and inwardly cursed him. She thought for sure she was going to get a helping hand with that smile. After all that was _the_ smile. It was the smile that ensured Lucy ate her veggies and Danny helped her fold the laundry. It was infallible. Guaranteed success... except when it came to Mac Taylor.

Looking up, she scanned the lab for someone she knew would be of use, but wouldn't get on her nerves. Her eyes fell on Adam and she simply observed him for a moment or two. Adam might be good, she thought. He was a hard worker. He loved a puzzle or two. And between the both of them, they'd found the integral pieces of evidence for countless cases. She watched and giggled to herself as he animatedly spoke on the phone and then, from the look on his face, growled into the mouthpiece. Okay so clearly he was a little busy right now. An agitated Adam was the last thing she willingly wanted to deal with. Agitated Adam was about as interesting as a tired Lucy.

And both were something she avoided at all costs.

Hawkes? She looked up and scanned the lab. No Hawkes. She let out a sigh.

_Danny._ She smiled to herself. He might not be so helpful with his distractions and random conversations he'd insist on having, but he was the perfect partner regardless. And really, as much as she respected Adam and liked him as a friend, she'd take Danny a thousand times over Adam. Furrowing her brow, she let out a sigh; where was that husband of hers? The smile hadn't worked on Mac but maybe, just maybe it'd work on her doting husband.

She pulled out her cell phone and pressed down speed dial two, awaiting his answer, frowning when his voice, with Lucy's giggles ringing in the background, told her to leave a message.

Determined to acquire her husband's help, she scrolled through her phone book and pressed down the button for Donald, as she'd saved it in her phone as. She held her phone to her ear and eagerly anticipated Flack's answer.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you could say hello Flack." She teased.

"What can I do for you Detective Messer?" His tone was light and playful.

She stayed silent, biting her lip as she waited for him to cave.

"Linds?"

"Ahem."

Sighing down the line, Lindsay could tell Flack was shaking his head. "Hey Lindsay, hello there," he said, as sarcastically and fake as even he could physically manage. "What's up kiddo?"

"Oh hey Flack," she grinned to herself. "Have you seen Danny?"

"Yeah."

Waiting for him to elaborate, Lindsay sighed. "Okay... do you know where he is?"

"Yeah,"

"Flack..." Lindsay let out a sigh, "We're not playing the Yes, No game. Where is he?"

"He should be right behind you in about fifty seconds."

"Huh?" She looked around and her eyes caught sight of Don Flack as he smirked at her before disappearing onto the elevator and disconnecting their call.

"He's losing his mind," she commented to herself as she pocketed her phone, and just as she did, she felt two warm hands covering her eyes.

"Blake, not now, Danny will be back any minute." She teased as her hands covered his.

"You know, you're not even a little bit funny." Danny's thick accent rang in her ear. "And here was me rescuing you with lunch too."

"Lunch?" she cried as she broke away from him but turned on her seat to face him. "Oh my gosh, I adore you!"

"I thought you'd say that." He smirked as he warranted a glance into the lab before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How's it going?"

"Ugh." She replied. "Not good."

Danny cocked his head to the side as he looked at her intently for a moment, he licked his lips as a smile formed.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's funny?"

"Have you been finger painting again?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Look, I get that you find it hilarious Danny, but it happened once, alright? Once! I didn't realise when I left the apartment Lucy had put paint on my nose alright. Just let it-... wait, why do you ask?"

"Cause you got a little bit of something right..." he reached out and swiped away a splodge of pink paint from her cheek, "there."

"Oh," she blushed as she saw the remnants on his thumb before he wiped it on his jeans. "Hey! Don't wipe it on your jeans Danny, come on!"

"I can't win," he teased her as she swatted him on the hand. "I wipe it off you, you yell at me, I wipe it on me I get yelled at."

"Just like I would if Lucy wiped paint on her clothes."

"But when I wipe Lucy's snot on my jeans you say nothing... in fact, you smile at that. That's just as gross."

"It's not a case of it being gross Danny, paint is a bitch to get out of your jeans, and those are your favourites..."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask me one." She smirked.

"Why don't you say anything when it comes to me wiping her snot on me?"

"Because it's..." she blushed under his gaze. "Because..."

"Because..." he nudged her along.

"It's hot," she muttered.

He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me, what now?"

"It's hot..."

"No I heard that, but what?"

"Well, like... I don't know, you probably wouldn't understand."

"Why, is it a Montana thing? Wiping snot on your jeans is a turn on?"

"No it's a-" she smacked him on the arm. "Ugh! Danny, you're distracting me!"

"No, come on," he pulled up a stool and took a seat next to her. "What is it about it that makes it hot?"

Sighing, she accepted the fact that she was going to lose and opened herself up to his teasing. "When you go into Daddy mode with her, it's hot."

"Well, we established that." He teased. "I'm still lost on the snot thing though. Genuinely."

"No," she shook her head, "because I know what you're gonna do... you and Flack are gonna run off and go giggle let a set of girls about it."

"We don't giggle Montana."

"Okay, well whatever you do."

"Just out with it. Lunch is getting cold."

Pausing the conversation, Lindsay opened up the brown bag he'd placed on her lap at the beginning of their conversation. "Sandwiches? Cold? Really?"

"Yeah yeah," he smirked. "Come on; lock up all this evidence and we'll go eat."

"Danny, I can't, Mac wants this done."

"No, he wants it done right Montana. How many times do I gotta tell you that? You need a break."

"Danny, he needs this done," she reinforced with a sharp tone. "If you're not going to help me then you go ahead and I'll catch up. Put mine in the fridge and I'll eat it in a little while."

"Whatever babe, please yourself." he sighed as he grabbed the sandwiches from her lap and left her silently. She watched him go for a moment or two before turning back to her task at hand.

She let out a few deep breaths, composing herself before settling back into the bullet. She loved him, and she loved working with him, but sometimes, working together was more of a hindrance. It didn't often happen, but every now and then, one of them would get on top of the other and they'd snap at each other. It'd be unintentional and neither would mean it, but once the harsh words and the stomping off was done, the damage was also done, and feelings were hurt. Not to mention they were at work. Unprofessional? Yeah, she figured. But they made sure between them that it went no further than themselves and whatever four walls that had been witness to the disagreement. And if there was tension between them, no one else was made aware of it. And usually, by trying to make sure no-one else picked up on it, it would blow over anyway.

But looking back and reflecting on their conversation and exchange now, she had been a little mean to him. He'd gone out of his way and bought her lunch after all... the least she could have done was give him ten minutes of her time to eat lunch together. But alas she hadn't... which left her to work by herself, her stomach growling as she did so.

She let out a sigh as she started to refocus herself on repairing the bullet's fragments. Engrossing herself fully, she didn't even the door reopen to the lab she was in. Nor did she notice the stool being pulled out from underneath the table next to her, and she was completely oblivious to the partner she'd just gained.

She reached for the microscope and jumped slightly as someone handed it to her. She turned and instantly, her shocked features fell and a smile tugged at her lips. "Hey,"

"Lunch is in the fridge," he told her. "I figured you could use a hand maybe?"

She let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "I'd love some help."

"Okay, so where are we with this?"

Before explaining what the deal was with the bullet and what she and Mac had found prior, she took a moment to lay her head on his shoulder, silently and affectionately thanking him for his sweet gesture. "Thank you," she whispered against his jaw before pressing a cheeky kiss to the area. "And I'm sorry about before."

"Sorry about what?" he winked at her before pressing a kiss to her temple. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah there is," she sighed. "I was really-"

"Babe, you're doing your job. I can't fault you for that. I'm just tired, that's all. I shouldn't have been distractin' you."

"I know, but still." She blushed slightly. "I didn't have to be a bitch to you."

"Nah," he shook his head, slipping her hair behind her ears and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Only time I'll ever say this but you was right and I was wrong."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm expecting a call from Flack," he warned her, "we gotta go check some leads when he finds out more information, but till then I'm all yours, k?"

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"So, this bullet?" he turned her attention to the table, "What are we doing with it?"

She smiled and let out a sigh as she explained to him what she needed to do, and what she really needed help in. He nodding along in understanding and instantly set to on the work that she'd said she was struggling with. With his fresh eyes, maybe, just maybe they'd get a breakthrough.

"So, question for you." Danny smirked as he worked away in sync to Lindsay. "What do bulletproof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers all have in common?"

"They were all invented by women." Lindsay replied without missing a beat, nor looking up from her work.

"Damn," he sighed, "You knew that?"

"I told you that," she giggled. "Last night."

"Oh. Oh crap, you did... so am I right in thinking you also told me-"

"That when you sneeze some of your brain cells die?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well there go my two conversation starters."

Licking her lips, she paused with her evidence for a moment and turned to look at him. "And where would you have taken that if I hadn't known?"

"Um..." His puzzled face told her everything she needed to know.

"You're cute," she giggled.

"And you've got a breakthrough," he nodded to the screen. "Look at that!"

"BOOM!" She squealed in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, kissing his cheek after every time she squealed her thanks.

"Babe, I didn't do anything. I just sat here, giving you someone to talk to. You did the hard work. I just-" he was cut short by his cell phone's shrill ring. "Flack." He said as a way of explaining. "Gotta go, I'll catch you later?"

"We'll have a late lunch," she promised as she gathered up the iPad to go and show Jo her findings. Jumping off her stool she pressed a kiss to his cheek before scurrying off. "Love you!" she threw over her shoulder.

"Love you too," he replied, quietly, so much so, he figured she'd missed it. He looked down to the goofy picture of Flack, indicating he was still waiting for him to answer the phone. Deciding he'd made him wait long enough, he answered. "You got somethin'?"

"Yeah, after you're done playin' kissy face meet in the parkin' lot."

"Kissy face," Danny laughed as he tucked his stool under the table. "It's kiss my ass to you... I save all my kissy facin' for Montana."

"I think I liked you better when you weren't Lucy's Dad. You make me cringe, Danny. You know that? Cringe!"

"I'll see you in a few minutes you clown."

"Cute Danny, that's real cute."

Smirking, Danny hung up the phone. As he made his way down the hallway he let out a contented sigh. He was one hell of a lucky guy because he knew for a fact that there weren't many jobs that would give him the opportunity to work with his wife and his best friend day in, day out... and as frustrating as it could be sometimes, he wouldn't change the way things were for anything in the world.

It was all in a day's work.

* * *

**I haven't got a clue where that random flow of words came from. I just literally had nothing to add onto the episode... so I hope that was okay! Thanks for tuning in and reading. Hope you guys liked it - any thoughts are as always, hugely appreciated! :) **


End file.
